How Come The World Won't Stop Spinning
by Are We Human
Summary: Little Bree songfic. Not much.. but enjoy. The song is 'How Come The World Won't Stop Spinning' by Anastacia. [Series 1]


Bree knew she was shaking. She knew she wasn't in her right mind. Slamming her fist hard against the wall, she didn't even care about the white hot pain that seered through her body. Nothing would ever make sense anymore. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. Everything that Bree had ever had, everything that she had ever clung onto, had been lost. And yet, somehow, it was like a dream. Bree felt like she would wake up at any moment, that it wasn't happening to her. Nothing like this ever happened to her. This was a first.

_Somebody told me you were not coming home_

_The words suspended in time,_

_And the air suddenly went cold_

_The sun is still shining,_

_But everything feels like rain,_

_Ah, and if I had one wish,_

_It would be to see you again_

"Why did you do this to me, Rex?" Bree cried out, lashing out with her fist against the wall once again, "You promised! You promised to love me! You promised never to leave! And you did! You did!" She was screaming now, shaking uncontrollably. With that, she bolted to the cupboard, opened it and began to take all of Rex's clothes out and throw them on the bed. It wasn't happening. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen to her. She was perfect. Life had always been perfect for her. Or so she had thought.

_Nothings fair when we lose_

_Without a moment to say goodbye_

_How come the world won't spinning_

_Now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this ones so wrong_

_So wrong, so wrong_

That phonecall. That sinking feeling Bree had only just discovered when she picked up the phone that afternoon. It was one that she knew she would never forget. The prospect of Rex being dead had been too much for her to handle and for a moment she had refused to believe it; had refused to believe that it was true. But he was gone. And he was never coming back. Never.

_Caught in the middle, _

_Wrong place,_

_Wrong time,_

_And I'm hopelessly missing you,_

_And I can't stop deny_

_Nothings fair anymore,_

_And I know there's a better place;_

_And I'll never stop dreaming of you_

"Fuck you," Bree hissed to herself in harsh tones. She was furious with him. He had left her feeling these feelings that she had never even felt before.. had left her feeling nothing but remorse and pain. Bree knew she was screwed now, how was she going to explain all this to Andrew and Danielle? Everything had fallen apart with that one phonecall. Bree knew she could never forget.

_How come the world won't spinning_

_Now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this ones so wrong_

_So wrong, so wrong_

_How can the seasons keep changing_

_Since you disappeared?_

_Oh yeah_

_Tell me,_

_How come the world won't stop?_

_How come the world won't stop?_

Rumaging around in the cupboards, Bree found several of Rex's shirts, ties, and other miscillanious items. She even discovered to her horror that the box of toys that Rex had always kept was still there, and immidiately burst into tears once again when she saw it. Pushing it aside, she kept looking for the rest of his belongings. She had to keep busy.. she just had to.. she couldn't fall apart again like she had just before. Not now. Not ever.

_Sweet tears I shed;_

_This pain we lay to rest_

_It's hard lettin' go,_

_But I keep movin' on_

_In a place I don't belong_

And then the day of Rex's funeral had dawned, and Bree found herself walking slowly towards his open coffin. She could feel everyone's presence behind her; her horrible mother-in-law Phyllis behind her, Andrew and Danielle trudging alongside, her friends and relatives, and many other people who had come to pay their respects to her husband. As Bree stepped up towards the coffin, a tear trickled down her cheek and she impatiently wiped it away. "Rex.. I just want you to know - even though our marriage had it's faults, it was the best eighteen years I could have ever asked for. You'll always be the love of my life. Thank you." She whispered so no one else could hear. She didn't even notice that he was wearing that disgusting prep school tie. Bree just sighed sadly, stepped back from the coffin and turned away, knowing that she had just gazed into her husband's face for the very last time.

_How come the world won't spinning_

_Now that you're gone?_

_I know every end has beginnings_

_But this ones so wrong_

_So wrong, so wrong_

_How can the seasons keep changing_

_Since you disappeared?_

_Oh yeah_

_Tell me,_

_How come the world won't stop?_

_How come the world won't stop?_

_I know every end has beginning_

_But this one's so wrong,_

_So wrong.._


End file.
